The Mothering Qualities of Pepper Potts
by watermelloncat
Summary: How will Pepper handle it when Peter shows up to Stark Tower soaked by the storm and already sick? May add on if that's what the public wants. Comments and hearts are apreciated


Lightning flashed outside as thunder shock New York. Rain battered the windows of Stark Tower sending water down in sheets along the glass panels. Pepper sat comfortably at the table reviewing business contracts in the warm atmosphere of the living area. She worked peacefully until she heard a strange knocking on one of the windows. Initially she would have brushed it off as a tree, but since she was 21 storeys above ground level in the middle of a city she figured that wasn't possible.

Hearing the gentle knocking again, she edgily eased her way out of her chair and crept toward the windows. As she got closer she reached her fingers up into her sleeve to activate the hand repulsor Tony had made her. With the knocking sounding again, she realised it was coming from the balcony.

Edging along the side of the room she made her way over to the door. From a few feet away, she saw a figure clad in a skin-tight suit standing outside. "Peter" she sighed heavily opening the door and pulling the sopping wet teen inside. "What were you doing outside?" she continued, her voice raised slightly in panic as Peter took off his mask.

"I-I was on patrol and d-didn't think much of it when it s-started to rain. B-but then it really started to poor d-down and I didn't think that I'd m-make it back to Queens. And s-since I was in Manhattan" Peter's voice trailed off as he gestured with his hand, which is how Pepper registered that he was shaking.

"You're shivering!" She exclaimed taking his forearms in her hands. "Let's get you into a nice warm shower and I'll get you some of Tony's old clothes to wear" she rambled her mother instincts taking over as she pulled him along the way.

Peter's muscles still convulsed as he got changed into Tony's old hoodie and sweat pants. He felt their instant comfort as they touched his skin, but they did nothing to warm him up. The steaming hot water hadn't done much either, except loosen some of the congestion that had been building up in his body throughout the day. Which now left him with a pounding headache.

He rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the heat from his forehead radiate along his palm. Leaning with both hands braced along the edge of the sink he studied his paled reflection in the mirror. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go out on patrol when he knew he'd woken up sick. Soldiering on he took a deep breath and detached his grip from the sink. He only had to play it out like he was fine until the rain stopped and he could swing on home. Exiting the bathroom, he turned out the light and made his way back to the lounge.

Making his way down the hallway he only then realised how tired he was as his body moved slowly. Raising his fingers to his nose he snuffled against the congestion threatening to slip out. Pitching forward as some caught in his throat he coughed into his wrist, chest rattling as he did. With his vision going blurry he threw his arm up against the wall for support.

It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. Pepper looked on him in sympathy as he struggled to get a proper breath in. "Are you alright?" Pepper asked as Peter's breath steadied out and he straightened up. "Fine" he dismissed, swallowing thickly and clearing his throat. Pepper didn't believe him for a second but decided not to press the matter, that was something Tony could do. For right now she just wanted to focus on getting the kid somewhat better.

"Have you had dinner yet?" she moved on, placing her second hand on Peter's other shoulder. She slowly led him along to the kitchen after he shook his head.

After sitting Peter down at the bench, Pepper busied herself reheating the leftovers in the fridge. "Where's Mr Stark?" Peter croaked from where he sat leaning over the bench his head resting in his hands. "He's in a meeting, he should be out in an hour or two" she replied looking back at him. She figured he was just asking out of curiosity rather than a longing to see him, especially when he would know that he would chew him out for going on patrol while sick.

Pepper returned to her work at the table with her dinner, leaving Peter still at the bench. It was silent while they ate aside from the occasional sniffling from Peter. It took all her restraint not to mention anything to him. But she didn't want to annoy him when he already sounded, and no doubt felt so miserable.

It wasn't until she heard clacking from the kitchen where she looked up from her work to see Peter rinsing off his plate. After finishing off the rest of the contents on hers, she went over to join him. Alongside each other they stacked the dishes in the dishwasher, after which Peter leant away from her to cough into his elbow. "Come on, let's get you settled on the couch" she suggested leading him in the direction.

Peter tiredly flopped down on the couch, his posture slumped forwards as he was overcome with a sneezing fit. "HEG-GISSH...HEG-TSHH…HEG-CHTT" he sneezed his head ducking down into cupped hands. "Oh honey, you sound really stuffed up" Pepper sympathised noticing how congested he sounded as he sneezed again, "HEG-NGHTT" and sniffled into his hands.

Pepper covered Peter in a blanket as he stifled a few closed-mouthed coughs into his shoulder. "I'm going to go get you some medicine and then I'll be right back" she told him before rushing away.

Five minutes later Pepper rushed back into the lounge, she had meant to be back sooner but figured she should call Aunt May to tell her where Peter was, so she didn't loose her mind. Coming around to the front of the couch she noticed that he had fallen asleep. The kid looked so tired and peaceful that she didn't have the heart to wake him. Putting the supplies she'd gathered down on the coffee table, she thought about moving him to a more permanent spot. Knowing that although he isn't very big there would be no way she'd be able to lift him. So, she made the decision to wait until Tony got out of the meeting, so he could take him to one of the guest rooms himself.


End file.
